Putzen
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: „Ach", winkte er fröhlich ab, „ich finde, es klingt immer noch besser als: Quidditchprofi und Bücherwurm. Oder Halbtroll und Bücherschönheit. Oder ungelenker Bulgare und anmutige Britin. Oder…" - „Spielst du auf Viktor an?", fragte sie lachend nach der offensichtlichen Tatsache. - George und Hermine im 3.Teil über Junge-Liebe-Erfahrungen. SEQUEL zu Heiße Milch mit Honig


_Hallo liebe Leser,  
_

_eigentlich gibt es den dritten Teil schon eine Weile länger (auf ), und eigentlich sind es vor allem marronkaetzchen und MISS RAVEN, denen ihr es zu verdanken habt, dass es nun auch hier den dritten Teil zu lesen gibt :D  
_

_Meine Beta _schaloddelschen_ hat wieder hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ohne sie gäbe es sehr viele Fehler UND der Anfang wäre ein ganzes Stück langweiliger gewesen… Also, alle eure Reviews gehen ein Stück weit auch an sie :-) schaut doch auch einmal bei ihr vorbei! _

_Und nun genug gequatscht. Los geht`s – viel Spaß!_

* * *

**03 Putzen**

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich über die Stirn. Es hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet, während sie auf dem Boden kniete und uralte Flecken wegschrubbte. Ron und Ginny tummelten sich im Nachbarzimmer. Sie alle hatten die Nase gestrichen voll. Aber was sollten sie schon tun? Sie waren halt noch nicht siebzehn und durfte somit nicht zaubern.

Während sie einen besonders hartnäckigen Fleck bearbeitete, dachte sie über die letzte Woche nach. Es war jetzt alles anders. Statt sie zu ignorieren, machte sich George einen Spaß daraus, heimliche Berührungen mit ihr zu tauschen oder sie in dunklen Ecken zu küssen, wenn niemand in der Nähe war. Sie war sicher, dass Ginny und Ron irgendetwas bemerkt haben mussten, aber sie hatten bisher nichts dazu gesagt.

Inzwischen verbrannte sie sich zwischen Sehnsucht und Angst und sie wusste nicht, welchen Weg sie gehen wollte. Hatte das mit George und ihr überhaupt eine…?

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, ploppte es plötzlich neben ihren Ohren und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Argh! Verdammt! Mein Herz", stieß Hermine aus und fasste sich an die Brust. Im Nachbarzimmer hörte sie es kichern. Wahrscheinlich war es Ron und Ginny ähnlich ergangen.

„Ach Hermine, ich ärgere dich doch einfach nur gerne. Außerdem hast du doch nach mir gerufen!", beendete George den Satz und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Aus seiner verschlossenen Hand baumelte eine fleischartige Schnur.

„Können eure Langziehwürmer jetzt auch Gedanken lesen?", fragte Hermine ein wenig spöttisch und griff nach Georges Langziehohr, während er sich neben sie auf den Boden setzte.

„Diese geniale Erfindung heißt übrigens LangziehOHREN und nein, natürlich können die keine Gedanken lesen. Aber irgendjemand hatte eben meinen Namen gesagt. Ich war mir sicher, dass es deine Stimme war", erzählte George stirnrunzelnd und Hermines Haut fing an zu prickeln. Dachte sie jetzt schon laut?

„Wie dem auch sei. Du scheinst mich trotzdem gerade gut gebrauchen können", lachte er und wies auf den klobigen Putzbottich.

„Ja. Inzwischen bin ich verzweifelt genug, um die Hilfe anderer in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen", seufzte Hermine und fuchtelte genervt mit ihrer Scheuerbürste in der Luft herum.

Sein Lächeln wirkte nicht mehr ganz echt, sondern eher grimmig.

„Mum sollte mal überdenken, unsere Sommerferien in ein Straflager zu verwandeln. Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt, dass du das mit dir machen lässt. Du schuldest Mum gar nichts. Und Sirius noch weniger."

„Ich will helfen", zuckte Hermine die Achseln und beobachtete neugierig, wie er den Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel zog. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er mehrere Reinigungszauber gesprochen. Es war kein Vergleich zu vorher.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ausgerechnet Haushaltszauber beherrscht", lachte Hermine auf, doch in ihr brannte es. Er hatte sie seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr berührt. Sie vermisste seine warme Hand – und gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich.

„Was glaubst du denn!", entrüstete sich George, „Dass wir uns als volljährige Zauberer von unserer Mutter herumscheuchen lassen? Es hat bedeutend weniger Zeit gekostet, diesen Zauber zu üben, als alles per Hand zu putzen."

„Ist dir damit denn erst einmal geholfen?", fragte George und rappelte sich dabei vom Boden auf. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er auch Hermine hochgezogen. Viel zu schnell ließ er ihre Hand wieder los. Ihre Innenflächen brannten, als sie wieder ein Lachen hörte. Die Tür stand auf und durch den Flur konnte man in das andere Zimmer schauen. In dem sich Fred, Ron und Ginny befanden. Hielt er sich deshalb zurück?

„Ja danke, damit habe ich bestimmt drei Stunden gewonnen", bedankte sich Hermine höflich. Die Luft im Raum war zum Zerschneiden dick. Angespannt. Sie schob gerade die benutzten Putzutensilien zusammen und rieb ihre Hände an einem Tuch trocken.

Obwohl es alles so normal schien, fühlte sich Hermine nicht wohl. Sie wollte das Zimmer verlassen oder zumindest George am Kragen packen und ihn zwingen, sie zu küssen. Während George sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Dusche eine Woche ignoriert hatte, wünschte sie sich nun, nach der Nacht vor ein paar Tagen, dringend den Raum zu verlassen.

Im Grunde wusste sie, dass sie sich albern verhielt. Aber dieses Gefühl konnte sie immer noch nicht einordnen.

„Kommst du mit mir?", flüsterte George auch ausgerechnet in diesem Moment leise in ihr Ohr. Und sie nickte. Wie paralysiert. Er war wie ein Mantikor, der seine Opfer mit reiner Gedanken-Manipulation dazu brachte, in sein Maul zu hüpfen.

Sie spürte seine Hand um ihrer und folgte ihm blind. Niemand schien zu bemerken, wie sie durch den Flur schlichen und ein Stockwerk weiter nach oben stiegen. Fred schien bei seinen anderen Geschwistern bleiben zu wollen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und sie konnte wieder nur nicken. War ihre Sprache im Putzeimer gelandet? Merlin noch einmal!

„Ja klar", presste sie heraus. „Und dir?"

„Alles spitze. Unsere Scherzartikel werden immer Marktreifer und es sind immer noch vier Wochen Ferien. Besser geht es doch nicht, oder?" Er war plötzlich stehen geblieben und sie musste erkennen, dass sie sich nun in dem Zimmer befanden, in dem Fred und George untergekommen waren. Sie stand nun genau neben der Tür, die George leise schloss. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und schmerzhafter.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und klang dabei besorgt. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann griff sie nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Seine Lippen landeten wie von selbst auf ihren.

George war nicht ganz sicher, wie er die Situation bewerten sollte. Hermine benahm sich merkwürdig. Generell war es bei ihr sehr launenhaft, ob sie schüchtern war oder lieber mutig. Er konnte kein Muster erkennen und er wusste auch nicht, wie er damit umgehen konnte, um ihr, oder ihnen, zu helfen.

Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Brust und wie sie ihn vorsichtig von sich schob. Dann musterten ihn zwei sehr dunkle Augen und ihr ernster Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst.

„Hör zu George. Ich mag dich. Wirklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu dir sagen und es auf diese besondere Art auch meinen würde. Aber ich kann das so nicht. Ich habe jeden Tag erneut das Gefühl vor dir fliehen zu müssen, weil das alles so nicht richtig sein kann. Ich will nicht zu diesen Mädchen gehören." Sie hatte die Luft angehalten und sog nun den notwendigen Sauerstoff ein.

„Nicht zu diesen Mädchen gehören? Was meinst du?" Er war verwirrt.

„Na zu dieser Art Mädchen. Die mit jedem beliebigen Jungen rumknutschen würden, einfach um es zu tun. Die sich anfassen lassen, die… Beine breit machen und dann… naja, weggeworfen werden wie eine benutze Unterhose!" Sie bekam rote Flecken auf den Wangen und George musste sich arg zusammen reißen, nicht los zu lachen. Solche Worte war er von der kleinen Gryffindor nicht gewohnt.

„Ich bin doch kein beliebiger Junge", empörte er sich stattdessen und spielte sich dabei auch etwas mehr auf, als er sich fühlte. Er konnte einfach nicht ihr Problem erkennen.

„Das vielleicht nicht. Aber willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich spätestens nach den Ferien nicht total uninteressant für dich werde? Ich spiele kein Quidditch, ich spiele keine Streiche. Ich bin nicht einmal in deinem Jahrgang!" Ihr Flecken waren jetzt nur noch ein rote Fläche. Ihre Haut leuchtete. Erzürnt und beschämt zugleich. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und streichelte zart darüber.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich sehe es trotzdem entspannt. Du könntest uns bei der Zutatenrecherche helfen. Oder die Lehrer für uns überreden, uns ein Labor zur Verfügung stellen. Und ich kann dir das Fliegen beibringen – denn das was du uns letztes Jahr im Garten gezeigt hast. Uh. Das benötigt dringend Nachhilfe!" Er lehnte sich nach vorne und liebkoste ihre Lippen sehr vorsichtig. Er befürchtete, sie sonst sofort zu verschrecken.

„Wie bitte?", hauchte Hermine fassungslos, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. Er wollte sich gerade wiederholen, als sie erneut das Wort ergriff: „Du meinst, ich soll eure lebensgefährlichen Scherzartikel auch noch unterstützen?" Sie klang nicht wirklich wütend, aber wirklich begeistert konnte man das auch nicht nennen.

„Nur wenn du willst. Merlin, ich habe doch nur spontan nach Ideen gesucht, um Zeit zusammen zu verbringen. Wenn du mich länger überlegen lässt, fällt mir sicherlich auch mehr ein." Er grinste sie optimistisch an und auch sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Es schien nicht das gewesen zu sein, was sie sich erwünscht hatte.

„Da ist doch noch etwas", mutmaßte er und zog sie zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich an der Bettkante nieder, er setzte sich direkt neben sie und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Was ist das mit uns, George? Bin ich eines deiner zahlreichen Groupie-Mädchen oder ist es was anderes?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie damit ein paar Tränen unterdrückte. Ein sehr sympathischer Wesenszug.

„Du meinst, du kannst nicht mit mir zusammen sein, wenn du nicht sicher bist, ob wir auch zusammen sind?", versuchte er ihre Worte nachzuvollziehen. Als sie heftig nickte, musste er anfangen zu lachen.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich dich frage, ob du _mit mir gehen möchtest_? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" Er lachte noch stärker. Er spürte ihren ungläubigen und dann sehr wütenden Blick. Sie drückte ihn weg und erhob sich dann. Hätte er nicht nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, er war sicher, dass sie dann binnen einer Sekunde aus dem Zimmer gestürmt wäre.

„Herrje, Hermine, was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

„Es erscheint dir offenbar zu absurd, mit mir zusammen zu sein", zischte sie und versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln. Godric sei Dank, hatte sich das Treibertraining auch an dieser Stelle mal wieder bewährt.

„Das stimmt nicht. Es ist mir nur zu absurd, dich danach zu fragen", korrigierte er sie und bemerkte amüsiert, dass sie aufhörte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie scharf.

„So, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich bin kein Romantiker und werde sicherlich nicht auf Knien rutschend fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein möchtest. Ich dachte, dass wäre schon längst geklärt gewesen, als ich dich nach… der Sache in der Küche. Nun ja. Dass ich dich behandelt habe, wie mein Mädchen. Was willst du denn noch?" Er hatte die Stirn zusammen gezogen und suchte angestrengt nach einem Zeichen in ihrem leeren Gesicht. Seine Worte hatten ihr sämtliche Emotionen weggewischt.

„Du meinst, wir sind schon längst zusammen?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Nachdem er kräftig genickt hatte, konnte sie endlich wieder lächeln.

„Ich wollte nur eine Gewissheit", gab sie konsterniert zu und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett ziehen. Wesentlich entspannter lehnte sie sich an ihn und er zog sie mit einem Arm so nah an sich, wie es möglich war.

„Dafür, dass du sonst immer so schlau bist…", lachte er rau und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel.

„Leider gibt es noch keine Enzyklopädie über Gefühle und ihre Folgen", seufzte Hermine und kuschelte sich vertraut an seine Seite. Ihre Stimme vibrierte an seinem Brustkorb und er fragte sich kurz, ob er sich jemals mit Alicia so gefühlt hatte.

„Es gibt Dinge, die kann man auch einfach nicht in ein Buch packen!", schmunzelte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber wie soll man es dann wissen?", fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Wie kann etwas zwischen uns beiden Sinn machen? Der Scherzbold und die Besserwisserin? Nicht gerade eine Verbindung, die jeder nachvollziehen kann."

„Ach", winkte er fröhlich ab, „ich finde, es klingt immer noch besser als: Quidditchprofi und Bücherwurm. Oder Halbtroll und Bücherschönheit. Oder ungelenker Bulgare und anmutige Britin. Oder…"

„Spielst du auf Viktor an?", fragte sie lachend und strich beruhigend über seinen Oberschenkel. „Keine Sorge, mit dem bin ich nur befreundet und er ist weit weg – außerdem fokussiert sich mein Interesse gerade eher auf einen rothaarigen, britischen Quidditchspieler!"

Und endlich kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihren Mund auf seinen. Sehr vorsichtig und gleichzeitig auch sehr leidenschaftlich. Als sie den Kuss vertieften, grub er seine Hände in ihren Rücken und zog sie so nah an sich, dass ihr filigraner Körper automatisch an seinen gepresst wurde. Sie trug nur ein T-Shirt und er auch. Wenn man also von den zwei Lagen Stoff absah, rieben sich ihre Körper gerade aneinander.

„Hormone sind wirklich ganz schön fiese Dinger", lachte er, als sie sich zwischenzeitlich voneinander lösten.

„Wieso?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Dir ist wirklich nicht bewusst, was du mit mir anstellst, oder?", fragte er ungläubig und als sie schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte, biss er ihr frustriert in die Schulter.

„Seit jenem Abend unter der Dusche", er bemerkte amüsiert, dass sie ein wenig errötete, „will ich dich eigentlich nur noch küssen und anfassen und…" Etwas schuldbewusst hielt er die Luft an. War die Wahrheit hier jetzt wirklich angebracht?

„… du willst Sex, oder?", fragte sie offen heraus und er musste ihr bewundernd zusprechen, dass sie wirklich ein Talent hatte, Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Zumindest meistens.

Unruhig biss sie sich auf die Lippe. War das jetzt zu forsch gewesen? Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, wieso es sie immer überkam. Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch nie so unwohl gefühlt wie in den letzten zwei Wochen, aber andererseits weckte George manchmal eine übermütige Courage in ihr, die sie selbst nicht einzuordnen wusste.

„Ich denke, dass trifft den Nagel ziemlich auf den Kopf", gestand er und legte seine Stirn an ihr Schlüsselbein, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Das meinst du also mit den Hormonen", mutmaßte sie vorsichtig und spürte sein verstecktes Nicken.

„Im Grund geht es mir ähnlich", gab sie dann leise zu und sein Kopf hob sich ruckartig, „aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass unsere Zusammentreffen nur körperlicher Natur sind. Ich möchte mit dir auch andere Dinge tun, als nur knutschen und fummeln." Ihr stieg schon wieder die Hitze in die Wangen, aber da sich auch seine Wangen rot färbten, machte es ihr an dieser Stelle nichts aus.

„Dann lass uns etwas unromantisches machen", schlug er vor. Dass sie Küssen nicht automatisch mit romantischen Zusammentreffen verband, verschwieg sie ihm.

„Die einzigen unromantischen Dinge, in denen ich wirklich gut bin sind…"

„… lernen und Vereine gründen", fiel George ihr lachend ins Wort und bedeckte ihre Lippen schnell mit seinen, als sie drohte einen Schmollmund zu ziehen.

„Genau. Dann musst du mir wohl zeigen, wie man Spaß haben kann", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen und wusste nicht so wirklich, ob sie das wirklich gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wollte bewusst Spaß haben – mit George? Dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte…

„Alles klar. Dann komm mal mit!", grinste er sie an und war in wenigen Atemzügen vom Bett gesprungen, hatte sie an der Hand mitgezogen und das Zimmer auch gleich verlassen. Die Stufen sprang er übermütig hinunter und Hermine zweifelte immer mehr an dem, was sie jetzt erwartete.

„Mum! Hermine und ich werden der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abstatten", verkündete er, als sie die Küche erreicht hatten und Hermine blieb auch gleich die Luft weg. In die Winkelgasse? Jetzt? Wenn Voldemort auf freiem Fuß war? Das würde Mrs. Weasley niemals erlauben.

Wie erwartet, sah seine Mutter nicht wirklich begeistert aus, bei der Idee.

„Komm gar nicht in die Tüte! Du weißt, wer jetzt da draußen herumläuft! In die Winkelgasse gehen wir wenn dann zusammen und deshalb warten wir, bis Harry hier eintrifft." Damit war für die Mutter von sieben Kindern das letzte Wort gesprochen.

Nicht jedoch für George.

„Mum, ich bin volljährig. Ich glaube kaum, dass du mir das wirklich noch verbieten kannst."

Mit zornig, fleckigem Gesicht drehte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder zu ihm herum.

„Wage es JA nicht, mir mit deiner Volljährigkeit zu kommen! Du gehst immer noch zur Schule und bist noch mindestens genauso grün hinter den Ohren wie vor drei Jahren. Außerdem ist Hermine noch lange nicht volljährig! Ihr bleibt hier!"

„Ach Molly, lass ihnen doch ein wenig Auslauf. Muss sich ja nicht jeder hier einsperren lassen, so wie ich. Tonks oder Kingsley sind bestimmt bereit, die beiden zu begleiten." Sirius, den sie bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatten, saß an einem Ende des Tisches und las Zeitung. Er zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn dankbar anzulächeln.

Erstaunlicherweise standen sie zwanzig Minuten später tatsächlich mit Tonks im tropfenden Kessel und klopften mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Ziegelsteine. Mrs. Weasley und Sirius hatten sich noch einige Minuten angeschrien, ehe die besorgte Mutter doch zugestimmt hatte.

„Ihr habt wohl einen besonders günstigen Tag erwischt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Molly das erlaubt." Tonks trat als erste durch das Steintor, ehe George und Hermine ihr folgten.

„Wir müssen irgendwie Tonks loswerden", murmelte er in ihr Haar, so dass sie Gänsehaut im Nacken bekam. Leider musste sie sich gestehen, dass es nicht nur an seinen Worten lag, sondern auch, wie er sie gesagt hatte.

„Okay, ihr beiden. Ich habe keine Lust, das ihr mir irgendwann entwischt und ich Molly das Desaster erklären muss. Ihr bekommt zwei Stunden und dann treffen wir uns genau HIER wieder. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Erledigungen zu machen!", verkündete Tonks dann zu ihrer beider Überraschung.

„Aber…", wolle die junge Gryffindor gerade einwenden, als sie Georges Ellenbogen in ihren Rippen spürte. Zischend sog sie die Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„In Ordnung. In zwei Stunden sind wir zurück!" Und dann griff er wieder vertrauensvoll nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zielsicher die Gasse hinauf.

„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine unsicher, als er nach dem Zurücklegen der halben Straße immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Ich will dir was zeigen", hauchte er aufgeregt. „Bisher wissen nur Fred, Mr. Tuckle und ich darüber Bescheid. Du musst mir also versprechen, die Klappe zu halten!" Er blieb stehen und sah sie eindringlich an, so dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als hastig zu nicken.

„Braves Mädchen", lächelte er sie an und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, von ihm auf offener Straße geküsst zu werden. Es war kein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, aber ungewohnt genug, um ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Sie gingen weiter, bis George plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb. Sie standen vor einem riesigen, verklebten Fenster, auf dem „Öffnung in Kürze" stand.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine neugierig und schaute verdutzt auf den Schlüssel, den George aus der Tasche gezogen hatte.

„Das hier sind die Räumlichkeiten für unser zukünftiges Geschäft!" Er strahlte sie an und schob sie dann durch die aufgeschlossene Tür.

„Aber ihr geht doch noch zur Schule", protestierte sie, ohne dass er Notiz davon nahm.

„Hiervon träumen wir seit der zweiten Klasse", fing er an zu erzählen und blieb dabei mitten im Raum stehen. Bisher befanden sich nur ein paar staubige Regale an den Wänden und es zwar verflucht duster, da alle Fenster verklebt waren.

„Wir haben inzwischen genug Prototypen, um ein Geschäft aufzuziehen. Leider befinden wir uns, wie du ganz richtig erkannt hast, immer noch in der Schule. Somit haben wir nach einem Partner gesucht, der für uns vor Ort agiert, während wir das letzte Jahr absitzen. Gefunden haben wir Verity, die uns auch diese unglaubliche Immobilie gefunden hat!" Er drehte sich übermütig im Kreis und lachte über beide Ohren, während Hermine noch daran zu knabbern hatte, all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Das heißt, ihr habt eigentlich schon euer Geschäft und werdet es jetzt über diese Verity aufbauen, damit ihr nach der Siebten sofort anfangen könnt?"

„So ungefähr", sagte George und trat auf sie zu, fasste ihre Hände und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir das jetzt tatsächlich gezeigt habe", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ihr es wirklich ernst meint", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück.

„Soll ich dich rumführen?", fragte er dann begeistert und schob sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, durch das Zimmer.

„Das hier wird der Verkaufsraum, dort kommt das Lager hin... und hier haben wir Platz für ein Entwicklungslabor!" Er führte sie durch jeden Raum, bis sie schließlich vor einer schmalen Treppe stehen blieben.

„Und hier können wir wohnen, wenn wir wollen. Mr. Tuckle bot sie uns mit an und wir werden sie sicherlich auch nehmen. Willst du sie sehen?" Wieder konnte Hermine nur nicken. Es strömte alles ungefiltert auf sie ein, dass ihr die Fähigkeit abhandengekommen war, sinnvoll Wörter aneinander zu hängen. Sie konnte nur nicken. Und staunen. Und angestrengt gegen das flaue Gefühl im Magen ankämpfen.

Sie folgte ihm die Holzstufen nach oben, durch eine knarrende Tür und stand dann in einem überraschend großen Zimmer, in dem ein riesiger Eichentisch, ein altes Sofa und ein kleiner Herd standen.

„George das ist…"

„… unglaublich. Ich weiß!" Sein Herz raste und klopfte heftig gegen sein Brustbein. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie hierher zu bringen? Fred würde ihn umbringen! Sie hatte nie sonderlich viel Verständnis für die beiden aufgebracht, warum sollte sich das jetzt geändert haben. Nur weil sie zusammen knutschten?

Nervös beobachtete er sie, wie sie andächtig über den wuchtigen Tisch strich, die Couch umrundete und zwei Stufen bestieg, um in ein weiteres Zimmer zu kommen. Ausgerechnet das!

„Warte", sagte er laut und hatte sie mit wenigen Schritten wieder eingeholt.

„Wieso?", fragte sie belustigt. Ihr Lächeln war breit und er fühlte sich etwas ausgelacht.

„Weil das noch eine Rumpelkammer ist", grummelte er und stellte sich vor dir Tür.

„Das alles ist noch eine Rumpelkammer", erwiderte sie keck und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Ergeben ließ er sie vorbei. Er betrat nach ihr das Zimmer. So rumpelig war es gar nicht. Ein gebrauchtes Bett stand in der Zimmermitte, ein paar weitere Möbel säumten die Wände. Immerhin war es sauber. Zumindest dazu war er schon gekommen.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte sie anerkennend und trat an das Bett heran, prüfte mit einem leichten Händedruck die Elastizität der Matratze.

„Hast du das Bett schon eingeweiht?", fragte sie frei heraus, so dass er in einen plötzlichen Hustenanfall geriet.

„Was?"

„Na, ob du hier schon einmal geschlafen hast?" Sie schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und er konnte auch ahnen, weshalb. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seine Gedanken sofort durchschaut und machte sich jetzt darüber lustig.

„Nein", antwortete er schlicht. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich bisher noch nicht einmal drauf gelegt." Er trat neben sie und plötzlich packte ihn die durchtriebene Heiterkeit. Er griff sie bei der Taille und zog sie schwungvoll auf das Bett. Ihr überraschtes Kreischen ging schnell über in ein helles Lachen.

Nun lagen sie nebeneinander auf einem etwas altersschwachen Bett. Seite an Seite. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es ihr ging, aber sein Herz sprang ihm fast schmerzhaft aus der Brust. Er war mit ihr ganz alleine. Und sie war so etwas wie eine Freundin. Nein, halt. Sie war SEINE Freundin.

Er spürte, wie ihre Hand nach seiner tastete.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

„Eine Stunde, plus ein Eis", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Das ist gut", flüsterte sie und rollte sich auf ihn drauf. Ihre langen Haare fielen auf seine Brust und vereinzelt in sein Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht lag nun im Schatten und sah noch verführerischer aus, als wenn es im Mondlicht lag oder unter der Dusche eingeschäumt wurde.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich heran um sie zu küssen. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich dabei angenehm an seinen. Erst ein paar Atemzüge später bemerkte er, was sie da eigentlich wirklich machte! Sie rieb sich äußerst zielsicher an seine Körpermitte. Aber hallo!

„Was machst du da?", krächzte er trotzdem vorsichtshalber und packte sie an den Hüften, um die Berührung noch intensiver spüren zu können.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", murmelte sie und verschloss seinen Mund wieder. Ihre Hände schlüpften geschickt unter sein T-Shirt. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie ihm den Stoff bis an sein Kinn geschoben und über den Kopf gezogen. Seine Haut war im Vergleich zur ihrem gebräunten Teint regelrecht weiß.

Er konnte sich nicht sonderlich lange mit dieser dramatischen Tatsache beschäftigen, weil auch seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gegangen waren. Auch ihr T-Shirt lag längst auf den Boden und die weißen Cups, die sich weich um ihre Brüste legten, hatten nun wirklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

Er suchte aufmerksam nach Protesten, doch Hermine hatte bereits ihre Augen geschlossen und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Das war kein Protest, sondern eine Aufforderung!

Mit fahrigen Händen packte er ihre Seiten und rollte sie von sich runter, so dass nun er über ihr gebeugt war. Eine Bewegung später war auch der BH so verschoben, dass sich ihre Brüste ihm keck entgegen reckten. Sie passten nicht ganz in seine Hände, aber was interessierten ihn seine Hände? Seine Zunge gierte viel mehr danach, an ihren dunklen Knospen zu zupfen und zu lecken.

„Mhhh", seufzte Hermine und wand sich auf äußerst köstliche Weise unter ihm. Er küsste sich zwischen ihren Brüsten ihren Bauch entlang und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, einmal kräftig auf ihren Bauchnabel zu pusten, so dass ein lustiges Geräusch entstand. Wie erhofft kicherte Hermine verhalten, hielt aber weiterhin die Augen geschlossen und seufzte verzückt.

Als er am Bund ihres Rockes angekommen war, hielt er kurz inne. Wollte er das wirklich? Und viel wichtiger: wollte sie das wirklich? Er wagte es hoch zu sehen, doch ihren Blick fand er nicht. Sie hatte immer noch die verdammten Augen zu!

Die Lust durchströmte ihn immer noch, so dass er schließlich innerlich mit den Achseln zuckte. Sie würde sich schon nicht beschweren.

Endlich spürte sie seine großen, kräftigen Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Das fand sie obszön. Sie wollte genießen.

Vorsichtig tasteten seine Hände ihre Beine nach oben zu ihrer pulsierenden Körpermitte. Warum brauchte er so lange? Ungeduldig zuckte sie mit der Hüfte, leider beschleunigte das nicht seine Bewegungen.

Mit einem quälenden Tempo erreichte er den Rand ihres Slips und zog langsam daran, immer weiter runter, bis er ihn über ihren Fuß zog. Sie fand es unheimlich erregend und gleichzeitig unheimlich einschüchternd. Wenn er jetzt wirklich das tun würde, was sie sich insgeheim erhoffte, dann würde er ihre intimste Stelle mit seinem Mund berühren. Ein Schauer lief ihre Arme hinunter und ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper.

Plötzlich wurde ihr sehr warm. Er hatte ihre Hüften gepackt und sein heißer Atem strich über ihre feuchten Hautfalten. Die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf rasten, hielten sie nicht davon ab, die Luft anzuhalten und voller Erwartung die Hüfte leicht anzuheben.

Und dann spürte sie ihn. Wie er langsam mit seiner Zunge über ihre überempfindsame Haut strich. Ein erneutes Schaudern durchfuhr sie. Und dann schaltete sie ihr Gehirn endlich aus. Beendete die Grübeleien, was er wohl als nächstes tun würde oder könnte und genoss es einfach nur.

Manchmal langsam, manchmal schnell leckte er zwischen ihren Schamlippen und neckte auf äußerst erotische Weise ihren Lustknoten. Sie befand sich zwischen den Punkten völliger Entspannung und aufgekratzter Lust, als sie plötzlich etwas Neues spürte. Etwas sehr zielstrebiges. Etwas Langes und dünnes.

Obwohl sich sämtliche Gehirnzellen verabschiedet hatten, konnte sie noch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bestimmen, dass dies ein Finger sein musste. Spätestens, als sich dieser Finger tief in sie grub und sie auch von innen stimulierte, konnte sie ihre Lust auch nicht mehr für sich behalten.

Drachenmist auf Obszönität, sie war verdammt geil!

„Oh Merlin, ja! Das ist so… perfekt", seufzte sie heiser und ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihrem Schoß verriet ihr, dass George schmunzeln musste. Er stieß schneller in sie und immer tiefer, während er gleichzeitig mit mehr Druck über ihren Kitzler leckte. Die Intensität überkam sie total unerwartet, als sich plötzlich alles in ihr zusammen zog.

Sie konnte ihre Muskeln nicht mehr kontrollieren. Alles zitterte und plötzlich tat es weh.

Sie legte bestimmt ihre Hand an Georges Kopf und zog ihn von ihrem Schoß weg.

„Komm zu mir", flüsterte sie und atmete erleichtert aus, als er sich, ohne zu widersprechen, von ihr löste und wieder vollständig auf das Bett krabbelte.

„Ich habe dir wehgetan, oder?", fragte er und klang dabei nicht nur besorgt. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, das sich nach Frust anhörte.

„E…erst am Schluss", seufzte sie und strich ihm über die Haare. „Davor war es unglaublich… schön. Aber dann kam diese wahnsinnige Intensität und ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten." Sie strich ihm verstärkt über den Kopf, als er sie stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

Sie musste etwas kichern. Offenbar hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was er bei ihr geschafft hat. „Ich glaube, es wird alles einfach unheimlich empfindlich… nach einem Orgasmus." Sie spürte schon wieder die Hitze – war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es noch Nachwirkungen waren, oder die unangenehme Situation.

„Oh", erkannte nun auch George und lief so rot an, wie Hermine sich fühlte. „Das ist also ein Orgasmus bei Frauen? Ich hatte mir das etwas…naja… eindeutiger vorgestellt." Er strich ihr nachdenklich über ihre Beine, die sofort wieder anfingen zu beben.

Er musste auflachen: „Das ist ja interessant."

„Fühlt es sich so nicht bei euch an?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Naja. Es ist erst eine unheimliche Anspannung und dann die beste Entspannung der Welt." Er grinste schief und ihr kam der leise Zweifel, dass es das nicht ganz in Worte fasste. Andererseits war sie viel zu erschöpft und glücklich, um da weiter nachzufragen.

„Wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich wieder anziehen", seufzte Hermine nach einigen Minuten und richtete sich langsam auf. George tat es ihr nach und schlang seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Es fühlt sich mit dir alles so unglaublich an", murmelte er in ihre Haut. „Wahrscheinlich würde es mit mir sogar Spaß machen, haufenweise Bücher zu wälzen."

Sie spürte sein grinsen und musste selbst lachen. „Das bezweifle ich. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wir werden uns schon arrangieren."

„Das glaube ich auch", stimmte er zu und hievte sich vom Bett. Schnell waren alle Kleidungsstücke wieder am richtigen Platz und die beiden auf dem Weg zum Florean Fortescues Eisgeschäft.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja schon. Wollen wir uns noch einen Eisbecher gönnen, ehe Molly uns wieder zwingt, den Putzlappen zu schwingen?" Tonks stand bereits vor dem Eiscafé und winkte den beiden fröhlich zu. Gerne nahmen die beiden das Angebot an.

„Wir sollten mal nach Ron und Ginny sehen. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was Mum mit den beiden in ihren Ferien macht!", seufzte Fred und rappelte sich von seinem Gästebett auf. Ihre Aufgabe hatten sie schon wieder vor geraumer Zeit beendet und langsam bekamen auch sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hermine, nicht zu vergessen", sagte nun auch George und wich dem wissenden Blick seines Bruders aus.

„Ja. Apropos. Wohin seid ihr gestern eigentlich verschwunden? Ihr hättet ruhig mal fragen können, ob wir mitkommen wollen!", empörte sich sein Zwillingsbruder. Aber George wollte sich nicht entschuldigen. Dafür war es das wert gewesen. Und es würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Breit grinste er seinen Bruder an.

„Na los, rück raus mit der Sprache!" Auch Fred grinste, allerdings schien er auch schon am Rande seiner Geduld angekommen zu sein.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt", erinnerte er amüsiert an das alte Muggelsprichwort. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nach Hermine suchen und sie fragen, ob sie Hilfe beim Putzen braucht."

Fred war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Beim Putzen des Fußbodens oder ihrer Haut?"

* * *

_Und hier ist wirklich Schluss… obwohl es immer noch nicht zum großen, ersten Mal gekommen ist. Ich hoffe, das können mir alle verzeihen -.-_

_Bekomme ich trotzdem ein kleines Feedback? Ich giere doch nach eurer Meinung :D _

_Und zum Schluss verweise auf mein Projekt, dessen ersten Kapitel noch Ende diesen Jahres hochgeladen werden sollen… viel George, viel Hermine, ausgeweitet auf ca. 50 Kapitel – klingt das toll oder was? :D_


End file.
